<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Love by Valerie_at_Apt3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059119">Little Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_at_Apt3/pseuds/Valerie_at_Apt3'>Valerie_at_Apt3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argentina, Character Study, Iwaoi parents, Original Character-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_at_Apt3/pseuds/Valerie_at_Apt3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Leo lives up to his name and to the legacy of passion and commitment his parents gifted him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/gifts">OIKAWAHAJIME13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a brief headcanon Twitter thread and it accidentally turned into this.<br/>It's self-indulgent and glaringly full of self-projection, but I hope you can love Oikawa Leo as much as I now do.<br/>It is dedicated in its entirety to Britt and was inspired by her IwaOi boy dads and their precious lovechild (please read <a href="https://twitter.com/bcain171/status/1354849514104909825?s=21">this tweet</a> for context - and all her other ones as well, they're bangers). </p><p>I can't believe I didn't mention volleyball once.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Leo lives up to his name. He is fierce, fiery, brave, and proud, and just like his Papi Tooru, he is brilliantly captivating to everyone around him. </p><p>He’s a charmer among the tias and abuelitas in their building. They titter and coo when they see him, hold their arms open wide when he runs up for a hug, and give him their full attention as he regales them with stories of his make-believe adventures as a grand king with a court full of loyal warriors in a far off land. </p><p>They give him advice on how to endear their sweet tabby cat, Shokupan, so she stops running away the moment he approaches.</p><p>They turn up their phones and their old radios and teach him to sing classics in Spanish ‘a pleno pulmon’ - a skill he’s eager to share with his fathers first thing in the morning (for two weeks straight, Hajime and Tooru would jolt awake to Leo belting ‘EL DIA QUE ME QUIEEEEERAS, LA ROSA SE ENGALAAAAANA).</p><p>And their purses and pockets never fail to flow with a steady stream of alfajores that they sneak to him with a wink and a smile as soon as his fathers’ attention is temporarily directed elsewhere. </p><p>Oikawa Leo is equally popular with the many tios and abuelos of their neighborhood. They always shout hello and wave at him in the morning on his walk to school as he holds his father’s hand.</p><p>They clap his back and ruffle his hair when he stands up after showing them each new wrestling move he’s learned, and they challenge him to use his strength and flexibility to become as skilled a dancer as he is a wrestler.</p><p>They fan the flames of competition that have blazed in his little heart even before his parents met him, and when they do, they make sure to kneel and meet him eye-to-eye, hombre a hombre, and witness the hard glint in his hazel eyes fondly.</p><p>They sneak him choice morsels whenever the Oikawa family comes to a neighborhood asado, and when they don sky-blue and white jerseys to cheer on their country, the men take turns setting Leo atop their shoulders so he can shout and wail with the best of them, tiny golden sun glittering on his cheek. </p><p>Oikawa Leo lives up to the legacy of passion and commitment his fathers have gifted him. He is kind, generous, open-hearted, and just like his Otou-chan Hajime, his favorite moments with the people he loves most are often rather quiet. </p><p>Despite his young age and excitable nature, Oikawa Leo takes bug hunts quite seriously and feels his heart beat the hardest in the silence before he successfully nabs shiny, fluttering beetles with his Otou-chan.</p><p>He feels his heart ready to burst whenever he’s able to rattle off his growing list of learned constellations, can easily point them out among the cosmos overhead, and then lay his head on his Papi’s chest as they take in the wonders of the galaxy.</p><p>He loves the gentle anticipation when he sits on a park bench with Doña Valentina from the first floor and they both hold out their hands, palms facing the heavens and full of seeds for the birds that he can hear in the early hours before the sun rises.</p><p>He loves the way Señor Joaquin from the cafe next door can paint pictures in his head as he tells stories of the gauchos from the town he grew up in.</p><p>And he loves secretly peeking around his bedroom door after getting tucked in for the fourth time and watching his Papi and Otou-chan slowly swaying in each other’s embrace in their living room. </p><p>Oikawa Leo is a living, breathing, gleaming reflection of the home he’s always known - warm and overflowing with love. For the first years of his life, if someone had asked him his parents’ names, he would have easily exclaimed Mi Amor and Cariño. </p><p>And like both of his fathers, Oikawa Leo is and will remain on a lifelong quest to master the delicate balancing act of knowing his heart and his loves exist on both sides of the Pacific.</p><p>He’s lucky to have a best friend at school named Akiko who shines as brightly as he does and who has a Japanese mom. It’s nice knowing someone who understands what it means to shout tadaima and hear okaeri as you kick off your shoes past the front door and who will clap her hands alongside you at lunch before murmuring itadakimasu.</p><p>Oikawa Leo is grateful for the moments his obaa-chan and ojii-chan Iwaizumi call on the phone, and he is grateful to receive packages from his ojisan Takeru and letters from his cousins Eiji and Megumi, but he is honest enough to recognize the sadness he feels when he listens to his classmates talk about celebrating their birthdays with all of their primos around.</p><p>Sometimes, Oikawa Leo feels a little overwhelmed at how big the feelings in his heart are. It can be scary and he doesn’t know how to fight it; all he knows is he wishes he could hit the feeling until it breaks into smaller, more manageable pieces. Fortunately, Oikawa Leo has parents who will rub his back, let him cry, and remind him that he is loved, that he isn’t alone, and that he can always count on them.</p><p>He’s looking forward to his next birthday when he’ll hop on a plane and take a very long flight across the ocean and finally hold the other half of his heart in his hands for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>+</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>